The hardest thing
by PureSinner
Summary: Years have passed and things have changed. But one didn't. His unspoken promise. For her. For her only.


Standard disclaimer applied.

Dedicated to Toše Proeski.

* * *

- The hardest thing -

-

-

_**I sleep all night**_

_**Right by your side**_

_**I love to hear your breathin' breathin'**_

_**The morning light**_

_**Opens my eyes**_

_**It's nearly time**_

_**For leaven' leaving**_

_**-**_

_**- **_

The chilly wind breathed and carried the dancing leaves around with it's icy breath. The night was dark, only a pale moon lighting a bit of the dark blue sky.

He moved swiftly, stepping on the stone pavement without making any noise at all.

His black eyes looked around the town while he walked further and further, into the very core of it.

The village was deathly quiet, unlike it's loud opposite in the day.

'Aso...this it it.'

-

**_I know that is seems like it's easy for me_**

**_All I wish you could feel what's goin' on inside_**

**_- _**

Dark eyes narrowed, looking up the wide window up at the side of the building.

A Smirk found it's way on his face, and he took a step forward.

One more step closer to you.

* * *

Her pale skin.

Her green eyes.

Her innocent smile.

-

_**It's the hardest thing that I ever have to do**_

_**To walk away from you when I wanna hold you**_

_**It's the hardest thing in every single day**_

_**To have to turn away I want you to know that**_

_**This is the hardest thing**_

_**- **_

He turned and turned, but no avail. In the dimly lit room, with dark black walls and a small old bed, closet in the corner and the only thing before him was an empty wall.

To others.

Pale, little lit up by rose colors, two big innocent seafom eyes, and wide grin. Her silhouette on it. On the old dark wall.

To him.

It replayed all over again in his head.__

Their days.

Their past.

_What they had._

Her giggles muffled with 'Sasuke-kun'.

Her funny actions.

Her caring for him.

But of course, his face never showed the turmoil inside of him. Pale as death itself, handsome as devil. Everyone thought of it as impossible. No one ever suspected. He closed his eyes trying to get some sleep.

-

_''Ano..Sasuke-kun!! Let's have a lunch together!'' – She smiled and asked him._

_''Hn''. – And so he turned away._

_- _

Walked away.

From her.

From them.

From what could have been.

If he tried...

If she gave in...

If they fell...

-

Now he could only wonder what it could have been.

-

**_Another day is years away_**

**_I close my eyes to see your face_**

**_The more I wait the longer it takes_**

**_It fells like time is standing still_**

**_Wherever you go whatever you do_**

**_I want you to know that you're on my mind_**

**_- _**

Pitch black eyes just stared into nothing.

-

_**It burned. Like his skin was been peeled off. He fell down and kept his hand glued to the bloody curse mark.**_

_**''Sasuke...''**_

_**He saw red. And the next thing he knew it was someone holding his hand.**_

_**There.**_

_**He tried his best to get up. To be strong. But he gave in.**_

_**Boy fell into the girls arms.**_

_**She closed her hands around him tightly, her eyes filling with unexplainable sadness. The wet trails of tears on her face.**_

_**''NARUTO!!!''**_

_**- **_

Where is your hand now?

Where are you?

Are you still waiting for him?

-

_**Just let go of your hand**_

_**It's the hardest thing**_

_**To make you understand**_

_**That to love, you feel you**_

_**Till the time I see you again**_

_**It's the hardest thing**_

_**- **_

She promised.

He clenched his teeth and glared at the wall.

She promised to wait.

For him.

For him to be back so they can...

So it can...

...be

-

_**It's the hardest thing that I ever have to do**_

_**To walk away from you when I wanna hold you**_

_**It's the hardest thing in every single day**_

_**To have to turn away I want you to know that**_

_**This is the hardest thing**_

_**- **_

A young man occupied the window sill. One leg dangling on the ground and the other one tucked beneath him.

Red eyes swirling. Watching. Guarding.

Her faze snapped back at the sleeping form of a girl on the bed.

She was crying.

He slowly moved his other leg to step on the floor and silently moved towards her bed.

He observed her face, big frown was painted on it; long eyelashes and cheeks stained with water. Brows furrowed and pink locks messily spread around.

She tossed and turned; her nightmare still wrapping around her mind like a tight blanket.

He narrowed his eyes and crouched down, next to her bed.

'Sasuke-kun....no' – she whispered, shaky words pulled from her rosy lips.

He tensed slightly.

**I only bring her pain.**

* * *

_  
_No...He doesn't even know if she will wait anymore.

_She was already 17._

_**It has been years.**_

_Years since their last encounter._

_**Years since she addressed him as 'Sasuke-kun'**_

_Years without seeing her smile._

_**Years without her care for him.**_

_Years without her._

She stirred again in her sleep, turning her body more to his side, her left hand reaching towards his handsome face.

**Searching.**

'Don't leave me.' – She spoke quietly, more tears spilling.

He sat crouched there, fighting the urge to touch that long fingers of hers.

_To claim._

_  
To take._

But he couldn't.

**  
He was stained.**

Cursed.

**  
Corrupted.**

_  
And she deserved better._

His emotionless mask was still present on his face.

No signs.

No nothing.

Only the light of a candle in the far right corner, illuminating silhouette of a girl still present on his wall.

He backed away. Closing his eyes at the crumbled form of a girl before him.

Her hand tangled in the white sheets, still moving a little. Still reaching for him.

He walked back to the window and hoped on the window sill.

He stopped, turning once again to stare at her form.

To memorize all of her lines, perfections and imperfections.

Like a photographer taking a picture of his masterpiece. .

With one last glance he hopped out of the window.

-

Into the darkness.

_His darkness._

**Away from past.**

_Away from what it has been._

**Away from her.**

**- **

**_I sleep all night_**

**_Right by your side_**

**_I love to hear your breathin' breathin'_**

-

Yes.

That's right.

-

He felt his eyelids slowly closing.

She will eventually forget.

And move on.

But she won't ever know...or anyone else.

That the long, tall shadow will always be watching over her.

-

Shielding her from pain.

**_A silhouette of a girl..._**

Pain that he gave her once.

Pain that broke her down.

-

The only difference is that now,

He will be there for her.

**_...once on his room's wall..._**

**_- _**

Just as she was for him.

He will watch over her.

**_...illuminated by the candle light..._**

**_- _**

Guard her.

Protect her.

But he wasn't allowed to touch her.

-

Ever again.

-

For all he knows,

She was the frail cherry blossom flower

And he was only a dark-looming shadow.

**_...was now long gone._**

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I am suffocating this really annoying migraine right now. In my early age. Great.

Oh well, might explain this a bit 'cause it seems confusing.

There are two main 'scenes' in this chapter along with some flashbacks (As in when she asks him out for a date and other one is in Forest of Death). First main scene is when he walks to the village to visit her while she is still sleeping, and then he leaves in the middle of the night again. In the second scene we can find him lying in his bed in Orochimaru's hideout (It has been two years since the first scene) and he remembers that night (the first scene) by seeing Sakura's silhouette dancing on the wall. Other things from this chapter should be simple to understand, but if someone still has some questions - pm me or ask in review. Whichever you prefer more.

Other thing is that the italicized & bolded words are from the song ''The hardest thing'' by R.I.P Toše Proeski. He was very popular in Balkan for many years, but he died in October 2007. It was a great loss and I liked his songs so I think he deserves this dedication/tribute.

Hope you liked the story,

Aspyre


End file.
